The present invention pertains to a hybrid vehicle that includes a rotary electric machine (hereinafter simply referred to as “motor”) and an internal combustion engine each serving as a drive source and that allows power of the internal combustion engine to be transferred to drive wheels via an automatic transmission, and in particular relates to a control device for the automatic transmission.